Tetrack
, Bounty Hunters' Guild , Brotherhood of Gigas Magna| tribe=| mask2=None| element2=Absorption| tools2=Double Chainsaws| status=Deceased| location=Gigas Magna| pron=N/A }} Tetrack, or Tetrack Nui, was the leader of the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna. He participated in multiple attempts to conquer Gigas Magna, including the Kodax War and Bounty Hunter Wars, unknowingly being manipulated by Antidax during all of these events. He was eventually killed by Mordrax. Biography Early Life Like all the Kodax, Tetrack was created by a number of Great Beings obsessed with creating the perfect species, led by Antidax and Axconox for the purpose of finding the Power Triangle and reuniting its pieces. Shortly after, Axconox was imprisoned inside the triangle. After Spherus Magna shattered into three pieces, the Kodax Order managed to flee to the barren land of Kodax Magna, where they settled down once more. Kodax War When Velnax led the Kodax in an attempt to claim the planet of Gigas Magna for themselves, Tetrack participated in the attack. Little is known about this venture, though it is known that he played a major role. Bounty Hunter Wars Wishing revenge against Brominax for thwarting the Kodax Order in the war, Tetrack formed a group of bounty hunters with the intent of destroying the Enforcers of Gigas Magna. He launched an assault at key command centers, only to be captured. He was rescued by his allies and expanded the army, but was eventually captured once more and banished to the East Continent. Leaderless and broken, the Guild collapsed. Draconius, Tetrack's deputy, only saved the Guild by bringing it into hiding. Gigas Magna Civil War Hundreds of years after Tetrack's exile, a former Enforcer named Forsk arrived on the continent. They both received a vision of a being named Baterra Magnus, warning them and saying that if they did not seize the universe for themselves, a terrible threat would arise that would destroy reality itself. Not knowing that they were being manipulated by Antidax, they began preparations for the war that would have to take place if the Enforcers were to be destroyed. Antidax provided Tetrack with a complex plan that would allow the Enforcers to be destroyed. For the next ten years, Tetrack mostly remained on the continent, creating a massive army of Rahi called Threen, while Forsk ventured across the planet, recruiting beings for their cause. During this time, an old ally from the Kodax War, Velnax, provided him with the material called Shadowdermis, which Tetrack would use in his creations. Ten years later, the Threen armies were ready. Fyxan nearly sabotaged the project, but Tetrack, having been forewarned, imprisoned him in a cage. As the multi-pronged attack began on Gigas Magna, Tetrack amused himself by toying with Fyxan. Once Tetrack received word that his plans were underway, he began Operation Sunfall: with Mordrax's help, he forced Fyxan to replicate the amounts of Shadowdermis exponentially, causing teleportation to become virtually impossible, as all attempts would end up with the teleporting being imprisoned in his base. As that was taking place, he left for the Illusion Dimension, where he murdered Forsk and used his life-force to become the larger being Tetrack Nui. He then awaited the arrival of the Enforcers of Gigas Magna (who would inevitably attempt to teleport away from the battle taking place at their fortress) and readied Forsk's armies to ambush the Enforcers. However, some of the Enforcers managed to escape the trap, Brominax and Fyxan included, but Tetrack was now in control of Gigas Magna. Underworld War Tetrack continued to receive messages from Baterra Magnus, unaware that he was merely a pawn in a plot by Antidax to conquer the universe. A few weeks after the Enforcers went into hiding, he was visited by Draconius, who now led the Bounty Hunters' Guild and had appeared to Tetrack with the offer of an alliance. Tetrack agreed, and the Guild officially became a branch of the military. By 1,000 AGC, Tetrack's mental condition had begun to deteriorate, and he found himself the victim of a plot by Forsk 2, a clone of the original Forsk whom Mordrax had created, and an unknown conspirator to send Knife, a powerful assassin, to kill Tetrack. However, the plan failed; Nightwatcher learned of Forsk 2's plans and killed the Toa of Fire, and badly wounded Knife to the point that most believed her dead. The mastermind of the plot, who realized that his plans had been compromised, confronted Tetrack in his quarters, where they engaged in a duel. Mordrax had gotten wind of the plan, and he joined the battle. In the process, he was nearly killed; however, the traitor fell, and Tetrack commended Mordrax for his actions. After the battle, Tetrack managed to regain some of his sanity. In 1,001 AGC, the following year, Mordrax came to Tetrack badly injured, the result of an accident involving Shadowdermis. When Tetrack learned that Nightwatcher had been involved, he arranged a trap for him. Later, Nightwatcher discovered the location of the Resistance base, and he came to Tetrack personally to receive his reward. However, Mordrax revealed that he had absorbed the Shadowdermis' powers, and managed to take revenge on Nightwatcher by humiliating him. Mordrax, taking advantage of his new power, faced Tetrack in battle and killed him. Abilities and Traits The full extent of Tetrack's powers are unknown. As a Kodax of Absorption, he is capable of absorbing materials, but some of his abilities also include creating cages around beings that they cannot penetrate, as well as limited mind control, but those are certainly not his only abilities. It is believed that those traits were bestowed on him by Antidax, though this is not known for certain. His powers were further increased upon his transformation into Tetrack Nui. He lacks skill in battle, but this is made up for by his high intelligence, which enables him to outwit any opponent. However, when forced to fight, he uses his chainsaws, which are larger than Matoran. In his original form, he possessed a sword and an energy launcher. Trivia *Tetrack's original form was designed by Teammcb, while Tetrack Nui was made by TheSlicer. *Tetrack's body piece in his original form is from an old LEGO TECHNIC hockey player. *Tetrack Nui stands 28.5 inches tall (28.5 feet in the BIONICLE world). *Tetrack Nui won 3rd place in the Battle for Leadership/Ready for Battle MOC Contest, and the Collector1 Guest Star MOC Contest. Appearances *''War with the Kodax'' *''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' *''Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows'' *''Revenge of the Rogue'' *''Gigas Magna: Underworld'' *''Gigas Magna: Rebellion'' *''Gigas Magna: Downfall'' *''The Darkness Returns'' Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Characters Category:Kodax Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Brotherhood of Gigas Magna Category:Bounty Hunters' Guild Category:Kodax Empire